


Ignorance is Bliss

by dumb_hoe_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long hair techno, No Romance, how do I title things, only friendship :), techno is rapunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy
Summary: “People are such cruel creatures, aren’t they?” Technoblade asks a rhetorical question, not really expecting any kind of answer. He’s never met any other person besides Dream, so he can’t say he knows of human’s cruelty from first-hand experience. However, he has heard stories from Dream. Stories about humans willing to do anything to hurt him. Stories about humans willing to sacrifice the people around them and even themselves to be able to obtain his hair.orin which technoblade is basically rapunzel
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rapunzel blade :)

Humming a soft tune underneath his breath, Technoblade stares dazedly outside the tower’s window. A soft breeze brushes against his face, disheveling his neatly brushed hair. He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes to enjoy the serene atmosphere. He inhales through his nose, catching the smell of the grass 100 feet below him on the ground. He’s tipping over the edge of his window, trying to catch a better whiff but a creak of the floor startles him in his spot. Turning around, he locks eyes with a man hiding underneath a green cloak. 

“Dream? When did you get here?” Technoblade asks, approaching the hooded man. Dream flings off his hood, revealing a smile from the shadows.

“I just got here. I bought you some food.” Dream takes off his cloak, offering a basket of fruits and pastry. 

“Thanks”, Technoblade mumbles, trying his best to hide the disappointment from his voice. He doesn’t want any food. He’s gotten plenty of that already. What he really wants are new books that the latter had promised him last week. 

“Sorry, Techno, things were especially dangerous today. I had to escape quickly and couldn’t afford to visit the library.” Dream has an apologetic smile on his lips, almost as if he could read Technoblade’s thoughts. Shaking his head, Technoblade dismisses the subject, not wanting to make the latter feel like he is at fault. 

Maybe he’s just being selfish, Technoblade finds himself thinking. After all, everyday, Dream sacrifices himself to leave this tower and enter the outside world. The outside world where the people resemble savage monsters. The outside world where the people are cruel and barbaric.

Dream has taught him of how inhumane people can be, especially in the case of handling someone like him since he has what people yearn for: the magical ability to restore health with his hair. 

Technoblade grazes his fingers through his hair, Dream’s eyes watching his every movement. Reciprocating the stare, Technoblade cocks his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. 

“Did you brush your hair yet?” Before he even receives an answer, Dream goes to the drawer and grabs a hair brush.  
“I did it earlier but it’s too long so I gave up.” Technoblade shrugs, unbothered by Dream’s pout at his response. He knows Dream cares for him a lot, especially when it comes to his hair. It’s just that sometimes he feels like the latter is too controlling. 

Dream beckons him to sit before him on the bed, and with a not-so-subtle eye roll, Technoblade complies. With every step he takes, he can feel the tip of his hair brushing against his feet. Reaching the bed, he sits in front of Dream who’s patiently waiting for him. 

“What happened today? You said things were dangerous. Did more people attack you than usual?” Technoblade initiates a conversation, relaxing his shoulders as Dream draws the hair brush against his long, peachy hair. 

“Yeah…” Dream answers gradually. “People recognized me so it was a bit harsher than usual.” Hearing this, Technoblade jolts in his seat, it seems like he’s having a hard time registering what Dream had just said.

“People recognized you? Did they attack you because of me?” Technoblade’s voice is filled with guilt as he turns his head to make eye contact with his friend. Dream gives him a nod, confirming his theories. It was his fault then. Everything just ends up being his fault. 

“Dream, I’m sorry.” Technoblade feels like they’ve had this conversation before. With Dream being associated with him, the people of the kingdom treat Dream worse than the cruelest criminal. 

“It’s fine, Techno.” Dream reassures him, gesturing for him to turn his head back so he can properly brush his hair. 

“I’m your friend and that’s not going to change. A little inconvenience isn’t going to bother me.”  
“Thanks, Dream.” Technoblade is glad that he has someone like Dream in his life. When everyone in the world is out to get him, he’s glad that Dream doesn’t care he’s putting himself in danger by associating with him. It’s comforting to know that someone cares for him. 

“People are such cruel creatures, aren’t they?” Technoblade asks a rhetorical question, not really expecting any kind of answer. He’s never met any other person besides Dream, so he can’t say he knows of human’s cruelty from first-hand experience. However, he has heard stories from Dream. Stories about humans willing to do anything to hurt him. Stories about humans willing to sacrifice the people around them and even themselves to be able to obtain his hair. 

“People are terrible. They are filled with greed. They will do anything and take any means to obtain what they want, and what many people want is your hair, Techno. This hair that can heal anything, whether it be a physical wound or a deadly disease. It’s practically a gift from god. Who could resist such a gift?” While lecturing Technoblade on the gruesomeness of humans, Dream runs his fingers through the latter’s long, luscious, pink hair. He seems to be in some sort of trance as he admires the beautiful pink locks.

“This is why, Techno, you must never leave this tower. As soon as you leave this place, I can no longer protect you. You will be exposed to the outside world and they will not welcome you with open arms. It’s a scary world out there. I’m just trying to keep you safe from it.” 

“You understand, right?”  
“Yeah” Technoblade hums lowly, a small smile on his face. It sucks that he’s trapped up here but he knows that Dream just wants the best for him. And, despite it being quite boring sometimes, he’s glad he’s safe from the outside world living up in this tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what if I wrote another story where instead of having long hair, techno was just bald. NOOO IT SOUNDS SO CURSED I WANT TO SO BAD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro I wrote this with Tangled in the background. The songs are absolute bangers and you can fight me on that.

Flipping the pages of the book, Technoblade scans the same old words that he has read a million times by now. He inches the book closer to the oil lamp beside him, shining light on the words so he won’t have to squint to see the small texts.

“Reading again?” Dream’s voice interrupts him, causing him to glance away from his book. Dream is standing before him, wrapping himself in his signature green cloak. With every movement of his head, Dream’s earrings dangle, lightly brushing against his cheeks. 

Technoblade has noticed it before but Dream sure likes that earring. It’s an earring carved from gold and it depicts the image of a sun. Without fail, no matter the day and no matter the time, Dream will be wearing this earring. It must be important to him, Technoblade finds himself thinking.

“Are you leaving?” Technoblade asks, eyes still glued on his friend’s earrings of the sun. Noticing the stare, Dream’s hand goes to touch his ears, almost as if he was trying to hide it. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back tomorrow like always. I’ll try to get you some new books.” Dream points at the book Technoblade have in his hand, bringing the latter’s attention away from his earring. 

“Really? You promise?” Technoblade sounds like an excited child asking for a new toy. He knows he sounds foolish but he can’t help it. He’s read the same 10 books over a million times, he can’t be entertained forever with the same stories. 

Technoblade bites at his bottom lip, discreetly glancing at Dream as if he wants to ask the latter for something. Dream notices the weird look and decides to initiate the conversation himself. 

With a small smile on the corner of his lips, Dream asks, “Is there something you want, Techno?”  
Hearing Dream’s question, Technoblade nods gradually, clearing his voice. 

“Can you get nonfiction books?” Technoblade says in a slightly smaller voice. He doesn’t know if he can request something like this. Dream had never given him anything but fantasy books where the protagonist is some magical creature that ends up dying by human hands. The stories were interesting initially but it’s become repetitive now that he’s read 10 books that had the same old trope. 

“Why would you want something like that?” Dream’s voice dips into a lower octave, indicating he did not take Technoblade’s request well. Slightly worried, Technoblade tries to back down on his request, not wanting to be berated. 

“I don’t really care if you get me fiction books. I love those too.” Technoblade coerces a smile on his lips. He shouldn’t have said that. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly gained the courage to be picky with what Dream gets him. He should just be grateful the latter gets him any books. 

“Sorry, I was out of line. Forget I said anything.”  
“Good. Just make sure you don’t make such a ridiculous request next time. “ Dream finishes putting on his attire. He draws closer to Technoblade, green eyes piercing into Technoblade’s red ones. Raising his hand, he grabs onto a lock of Technoblade’s peach hair, playing with the colored strands. 

“I guess I won’t be getting you any more books then. Since you don’t seem to like them anyway.” Technoblade jumps in his seat, ready to protest as he opens his lips. Dream holds his index finger to his lips, gesturing for Technoblade to stay silent. 

“Unless you want to persuade me otherwise, you should be on your best behavior. You understand, right?” Dream watches as Technoblade frowns, a dejected look in his eyes. However, despite his obvious displeasure, Technoblade still nods in acquiescence. 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dream smiles seeing how the latter didn’t protest. He turns around, approaching a wooden door on the other side of the room. Unlocking the door with a key, Dream exits the tower’s main room as he walks down a staircase that leads him down to the ground. 

With no one other than himself in the room, Technoblade slams his book shut, heaving out a long sigh. He should’ve just stayed quiet and accepted whatever Dream offered him. Now, he’s gone and ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn I bet you guys are just loving Dream's character right now LMAO /j
> 
> bro I just realized something. Rapunzel freaking uses her hair to escape the tower, how tf am I going to write that for Techno? 
> 
> He just jumps and throws his hair in one specific spot so it serves as a mattress to break his fall. LMAO THAT SOUNDS SO RIDICULOUS I MIGHT DO THAT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! Wow, I'm getting so much content out. It must be that I like writing the story so much and not because I have multiple exams coming up and I might have to go on a slight hiatus :)

Pushing past the tree branches blocking his path, Wilbur forces his way through the thick forest, Tommy and Phil following behind him. With sore legs and perspiration running all over his body, Wilbur feels like he’s about to hit his limit. It looks like his friends aren’t in good shape either. Panting with heaving chests, the three try to catch their breath but the sound of dogs barking draws closer. 

“Shit! What do we do?!” Tommy scans their surroundings through masked eyes, trying to see if there are any possible hiding spots. They have been running for an hour now, members of the royal guards and stinky dogs persistently trailing behind them. Exhausted, Tommy walks over to a wall of vines, planning to lean on the wall to conserve energy. Unexpectedly, his body falls through the vines as if there was no wall there to begin with. Falling to the other side of the vine wall, he calls out to Phil and Wilbur. 

“Come over here!” Following Tommy’s voice, Wilbur and Phil find themselves stumbling into the other side of the wall, equally surprised as Tommy. They thought they were cornered but it was just some vines blocking their path. Phil is about to release a sigh in relief but he hears the sound of barking a few feet away from him. He gestures for the boys to follow him out of the cave. They have to create as much distance as possible, those guard dogs’ sense of smell is nothing to gloss over. 

Following down the path of the small cave, they see the gleaming light at the end of the cave. Brushing past the vines covering the cave’s exit, their eyes widen at the sight before them, halting in their steps. It’s a colossal tower that’s wrapped with mosses and plants from top to bottom. At the very top of the roof, there lies the familiar emblem of the royal family, the sun. 

“Is this an abandoned building?” Phil stares at the towering building, unable to take his eyes away from the royal family’s emblem placed at the top. It’s a very prestigious building built by the king. But, what he doesn’t understand is: Why is it so dilapidated? The tower looks like it hasn’t been touched by a person in centuries. 

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Wilbur takes out his dual daggers, equipping them as he approaches the tower. With a dagger in his right hand, he stabs at the tower and pulls up his body before stabbing the tower with his left hand. He repeats this process until he’s climbed up to the tower’s wide-open windows. Panting loudly, he wipes at the beads of sweat brewing on his forehead. Successfully entering the tower, he looks at the ground where his friends are calling for him. 

“Wilbur let down the rope!” Phil calls out, unwilling to imitate Wilbur’s climbing experience. That looked absolutely exhausting, it’s crazy what young people could do with their bodies. 

“Wilbur, you there, mate??” Upon receiving nothing as an answer, Phil tries to reach his friend once again. Seeing how Wilbur’s being unresponsive, Tommy becomes slightly impatient.  
“Wilbur?! We have the bag, whatever you’re looking at isn’t worth as much as this antidote!!” Tommy screams, yanking the handbag off his shoulders. They have gone through all of this trouble for this medicine with supposedly magical healing powers. Tommy doesn’t believe in magic or in anything of that sort but he’s heard that the medicine would fetch a good price on the market. It’s why he convinced Wilbur and Phil to steal the medicine. Since it was a possession of the king’s, the medicine was heavily guarded; and, despite that being the case, the three still pulled through. It’s almost a miracle how they escaped safely. 

“Wilbur?!” Tommy is about to go off on the latter but he sees a long rope thrown out the window, dropping down before his eyes. Using the rope, Phil and Tommy climb up the tower, entering through the window. Upon safely setting foot in the tower’s main room, Tommy and Phil kneel over to catch their breath. Tommy notices that Wilbur is nowhere to be found, scanning around the room, he’s about to call out to the latter but he hears his ears ring at a blow to his head. Rubbing at the aching spot, he tries to turn around to see who exactly just attacked him but his vision starts to blur as his consciousness quickly fades away. 

Watching as the two intruders collapse onto the ground, Technoblade drops his frying pan, startled by his own abilities. He holds onto his hair, comfortingly petting himself in consolation. He can’t believe he’s just knocked out three people. These people don’t seem to be regular people either. With black masks covering the lower half of their faces, they must have a reason to want to hide their identity. 

“Are they here for my hair?” Technoblade thinks to himself, distressed as he doesn’t quite know how to handle the situation. What should he do? Should he throw them off the tower before Dream gets here? Should he keep them hostage and ask them of their true intentions?

A million thoughts run through his head, giving him a headache. It should be around the time that Dream gets here. He should probably hide the bodies. He doesn’t know what Dream would do if he found out they were here, but he has a feeling that it won’t be pretty.

>>>

“Have you eaten, Techno?” Dream strolls closer to Technoblade’s side, glancing at the book settled on the latter’s lap.  
“You know that’s upside down, right?” Dream points at the book, suspiciously looking at the way Technoblade grows flustered at his mistake.  
“Oh, you know, I wanted to challenge myself by reading upside down.” Technoblade tries to laugh it off, pushing back a strand of hair covering his face. Humming in acknowledgment, Dream seems like he doesn’t quite believe in Technoblade’s story as he takes a glance around the room, searching for anything that’s out of place. His gut instincts are telling him that something is off but he can’t quite put a finger on it. Deciding to let it go, for now, Dream walks over to the drawers and grabs a hairbrush. Beckoning Technoblade to sit before him on the bed, Dream pats at the spot in front of him. 

Sitting down, Technoblade fidgets at his fingernails, trying to control his uneven breaths. He doesn’t know why he feels so awkward. It feels like there’s a wall between him and Dream. They’ve had fights before for sure. He’s just never been the one to initiate the reconciliation process. 

“You’re quiet today, aren’t you?” Dream points out, lightly brushing at Technoblade’s long locks laid out all over the bed.  
“Yeah. I’m just tired.” Technoblade lies through his teeth, uncomfortably shifting in his seat.  
“Really? Are you sure it’s not because you’re still mad at me?” Dream is straightforward and immediately talks about the elephant in the room. It slightly catches Technoblade by surprise but he quickly regains his composure.  
“I’m not mad”  
Still skeptical, Dream adds, “Techno, you know I care for you.”  
“I know.”  
“You shouldn’t become curious about the outside world.”  
“I know.”  
“It’s only going to put you in danger.”  
“Yeah, I know, Dream. You’ve told me this. I guess I wasn’t thinking right yesterday. Sorry.”  
“Good. As long as you understand that what I did was for your own good.” 

>>>

“Bye, stay safe.” Technoblade waves his friend goodbye, watching as the latter leaves through the wooden door. With Dream gone, Technoblade rushes to his room. Opening the doors, he sighs in relief as everything is in place. The three intruders didn’t escape from the ropes binding them to their respective chairs. He wouldn’t have known how to respond if the intruders did somehow escape. He doubts that he could take on three people at once, even with his legendary weapon, the frying pan. 

Walking into his room, he shuts the door behind him. He locks eyes with a blonde-haired boy who is intensely glaring at him. Unwilling to back down, Technoblade draws closer, brandishing his frying pan. He can’t make it known that he’s scared out of his mind right now. He’s never met any other person outside of Dream. There’s a very good chance that these are the savage people from Dream’s stories. With sharp teeth and angry eyes, the blonde kid does have a close resemblance to that of a gremlin. He should interact with these people with caution. 

“Why the fuck do you have a shit ton of hair? Do you use that to mop the floor or some shit?” The blonde boy spits out, eyes following the hair trailing behind Technoblade. Suddenly, Technoblade stops in his tracks, realizing something.  
“You don’t recognize me?” Technoblade asks, withdrawing from brandishing the frying pan in the intruders’ faces.  
“No, Pinkie, we have no clue who you are.” A brown-haired boy chimes in, his voice croaky and hoarse.  
“It’s not Pinkie. I am Technoblade. What are your names?”  
“I’m Bob. The kid is Joe and the old man is Richard.” Hearing this, Technoblade frowns as he heaves out a sigh.  
“Don’t lie to me, Wilbur.” Technoblade pulls out a wanted poster, the three intruders’ faces plastered all over it as their names are in big, bolded fonts.  
“It says you’re wanted. Why do people want you?” Technoblade, never having seen a wanted poster in his life, doesn’t deduce that the three are actually criminals. He assumes that they also have some sort of magical ability like him, and that’s why people want them. 

Wilbur appears smug as he explains, “Well, Pinkie, I’m a famous musician you see.” Skeptical, Technoblade furrows his eyebrows. Wilbur had lied to him about his name, what’s stopping him from lying this time as well? 

“You said you were famous,” Technoblade repeats himself. He doesn’t quite believe it but he can't do anything to disprove Wilbur’s claims.  
“So, people like you in the outside world.”  
“What the fuck is the outside world?” Tommy thinks out loud, catching the attention of Technoblade.  
“It’s things outside of this tower. That’s what Dream had told me.” Technoblade mumbles the last part but it didn’t go unnoticed by the three intruders. Hearing the familiar name, the three boys shoot each other a wary glance.  
“You’re telling me you know Dream? Who the hell are you?” Phil sizes up the mysterious man before him. With crazy long hair and outlandish acquaintances, Phil has never met such a puzzling individual.  
“You recognize Dream but not me.” Technoblade doesn’t get it. Nothing makes sense right now. Dream had told him that everyone in the kingdom was after him for his hair, but these people have no clue of who he is. He knows Dream wouldn’t lie to him. It must be that the intruders are the ones trying to trick him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the sbi boys criminals. It's a good day.
> 
> I have also made dream mysterious. why? uh cuz green blob cool I guess.
> 
> idk what I'm saying. I'm so tired I'm going to go sleep now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry for disappearing for a hot minute, I do that sometimes...
> 
> anyway, I'm back! I'll try to keep updating on a stable schedule but I'm not promising anything. 
> 
> welp hope you like this chapter!

Approaching closer, Technoblade tightens his grip around his frying pan. He walks in front of Wilbur, watching closely as the brown-haired man scans him from head to toe.   
“You’re trying to trick me” Technoblade narrows his eyes, accusing the man before him. Nothing adds up at the moment. Dream says that he’s wanted everywhere in the kingdom but these people are acting like they don’t have a hint of who he is. Obviously, Dream wouldn’t lie to him, it must be that these intruders are pulling some kind of stunt.   
“I know you’re here for my hair. Who else knows of my location?” Technoblade starts investigating, pointing the edge of the pan to Wilbur’s throat,   
“We’re not here to steal your hair, Pinkie. We’re not bald as you can see.” Finishing his sentence, he looks over to glance at Phil, continuing, “ Well, we’re not bald yet.”   
“Wilbur, wow really?” Phil grinds his teeth, in disbelief at the audacity of his friend. Wilbur’s lucky they’re all tied up right now.   
“ Look, Pinkie, we were running away from our beloved fans. We’re well-known around town you see. A lot of people just wanted some of our autographs but it became a mob so we had to find a place to hide. This tower here just happens to be the most convenient place we found.” Wilbur smiles, nodding as he lies right in front of Technoblade’s face. It would be bothersome if Technoblade found out about them being criminals. After all, if he’s going to get out of here, it’ll be in his best interest to get on Technoblade's good side. 

With a skeptical gaze, Technoblade pouts slightly at the way things are unfolding. He can neither confirm nor deny anything that Wilbur is saying. There’s a 50/50 chance that Wilbur has been lying to him the whole time and he just foolishly bought it. However, there’s also a chance that Wilbur is telling him the truth. He guesses he’s forced to trust them for now. 

Rummaging onto the handbag that Tommy wore, Technoblade pulls out a mysterious red potion. He lightly shakes it in his hand, watching the liquid inside collide in turmoil. He holds it up for the three to see.

“What is this?” He directs the question towards Tommy. Watching closely, he can see the blonde boy stare attentively at the potion bottle then at him.   
“A popular drink in our hometown,” Tommy says confidently, hoping he sounds convincing enough. As if to challenge him, Technoblade pops the cap open, he tilts the bottle over, the liquid nearly pouring to the floor.   
“Stop!!” The three men scream simultaneously, intensely eyeing the red droplets that had nearly spilled onto the ground. Seeing their reactions, Technoblade cocks his head to the side, smirking. He plays with the potion in his hand, shaking it in a circle, he sees the boys watching his every movement.   
“Do you want it back?” Knowing that he’s caught their attention, Technoblade considers what he could make them do for him. He could ask them to get him some new books, especially those nonfiction books that Dream refuses to buy him. He contemplates for a few minutes, quietly fidgeting at his hair.   
“Alright, let’s make a deal. You’re going to take me to see the outside world.”   
“You mean to take you outside this tower” Phil has a baffled expression on his face, giving Technoblade a weird look. Technoblade clears his throat, nodding, he points a finger at the potion in his hand. “Take me to one of those libraries. After that, I’ll give this back.” 

“Huh??” Tommy has a puzzled expression, his lips falling into a thin line. This doesn’t sound right. Surely, Technoblade isn’t trying to pull some kind of trick on them. Who would ask to go to the library as an exchange for a precious medicine worth immeasurable riches? Tommy had found the man’s appearance to be peculiar but the man’s personality also seems to be different…

“Deal!” Wilbur grins, a dark shadow hiding his eyes. He chuckles lightly, smiling innocently as he asks Technoblade to release him from the ropes binding him to the chair.   
“Wait really?” Technoblade asks for confirmation. He can’t believe it. He had just asked to leave the tower, something he was absolutely prohibited from saying around Dream. He’s going to be in so much trouble if Dream finds out. Dream would be so disappointed in him. 

“Yeah, we can take you to the library. It’s quite easy actually.” Wilbur offers a reassuring smile, shifting in his seat.   
“But, he would be mad at me,” Technoblade mutters underneath his breath, petting at his hair out of nervousness.  
“Well, if that’s the case then you should just give us back the potion and we will be on our merry way. Your relationship with this person would remain fine if you just stay here in this tower.” Wilbur reasons, trying to convince Technoblade. He moves around in his seat, trying to twist his wrists out of the rope.

Technoblade seems to be in a troubled state of mind. He starts to walk back and forth around the room, trying to comfort himself by petting his hair. He doesn’t know what to do. A part of him feels like he should do as Wilbur says, he should just obediently stay in the tower so Dream won’t be angry. However, there’s a bigger part of his instinct that’s screaming at him to take the risk. This is a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity, he’s never going to have another chance like this. 

“No, I want to leave this place. I have to, this is my only chance.” Technoblade makes up his mind, turning towards the guests, he has a determined look in his eyes. He’s not going to be so easily persuaded. He’s decided and he’s going to stick with this decision. 

“Alright, Pinkie, but do you mind untying us first?” Wilbur cocks his head to the side, staring at Technoblade as the pink-haired man approaches him with a frying pan extending from his hands. 

“Don’t try anything” Technoblade warns, walking behind Wilbur to untie the rope. Upon walking behind the brown-haired man, Technoblade notices that the rope that was supposed to be restricting Wilbur is nowhere to be found. 

Wilbur jumps up from his seat, turning around, he hops onto the chair before leaping right behind Technoblade. “Don’t move, Pinkie.” Wilbur holds a dagger up to Technoblade’s throat, forcing him to stay in his spot.

“This isn’t part of the deal, Wilbur” Despite the dire situation he’s in, Technoblade doesn’t seem to be too bothered by the fact that he’s being held hostage at the moment.   
“Shouldn’t you be more worried about your life than some field trip to the bookstore?”   
“Well, shouldn’t you keep your promise rather than pull something like this.” At Technoblade’s snarky response, Wilbur releases a chuckle. Not only is it strange that Technoblade seems to be excited about the most simplistic things, but he also doesn’t seem to be startled at all by Wilbur’s surprise attack. 

“Wilbur, what the fuck are you doing chatting with him?? Cut these stupid ropes!” Tommy struggles around in his seat, trying to break free from the ropes as he exerts all of his strength. It doesn’t work though as it did nothing except tire him out. 

“Tommy, would you wait a goddamn minute?” Wilbur takes his eyes away from Technoblade, looking over to Tommy as he glances at the rope around his hand. Seeing that the latter is distracted, Technoblade stomps onto Wilbur’s foot causing him to yelp in pain as he takes a step back. Off-balance, Wilbur stumbles back a bit, groaning from the pain. Technoblade turns around and swings the frying pan straight at Wilbur’s head, using so much force that there’s a loud ringing sound that follows the collision. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy calls out, watching as the man collapses onto the wooden floor. He sends a glare towards Technoblade who in return pouts in irritation.  
“He held a knife at my neck. Do you want me to apologize for defending myself?”   
“He warned me of how bad humans would be, don’t be thinking you’ll be able to catch me by surprise.” Technoblade crouches down to the floor beside Wilbur’s body. Seeing that there’s a bruise forming on Wilbur’s forehead, Technoblade goes to run his fingers through his hair. He considers healing the man but decides against it. Why should he help someone who tried killing him? 

“No more funny business. Don’t ever try it again or I’ll get a bigger frying pan to deal with you. Now, you guys are going to take me to the outside world.” With hands on his hip, Technoblade is obstinately staring at the two remaining conscious individuals. He’s going to leave this tower, even if it means he has to deal with these three suspicious men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funky hair man knows how to fight wowwwww I wonder who taught him that?? It's probably hard to guess, welp looks like we'll never find out. 
> 
> technoblade really sent him flying with that slap with the pan. Wilbur's dead. It's confirmed. I confirmed it. He's officially dead. Gone. What shoes he got on? LMAO 
> 
> hoped you liked it!


End file.
